Awoken
by Klutz
Summary: It's a new school year for the X-men as they have an Empath that joins their ranks in the face of an enemy stronger than any they have faced before. Slight inkling of some pairings. Read and Review! ON HIATUS
1. Rescue

Awoken   
  


Disclaimer: X-Men Evolution belongs to Marvel Comics and Warner Brothers. Only the original characters belong to me! 

  
A/N: Here it is – my first POSTED fic, officially. It's a tid bit AU, so if I screw something up, let me know without flames, please. This is like seeing the Institute from the eyes of an empathic mutant who must join the X-men. Sort of. I promise there's a bigger plot.   
Title inspired by the Evanescence song "Bring Me to Life", which is on the Daredevil Soundtrack, and their CD, Fallen. Excellent song - download it, and you won't regret it, I promise. Now that I've stalled long enough, here it is: "Awoken". 

AN2: Here is Chapter One, v 2.0.  Bit o' revision and editing.

  
  
_Italics_ denote thought, this is psychic convo, *this* is emphasis {this} is sound effects, and [this] is a foreign language.   
  


  
~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~   
  


  
Chapter the First: The One With the Empath  
  
-Bayville, New York, 2AM.-   
  
{ring} 

  
Silence. The Institute was deadly quiet; the AC wasn't even on to make that weird humming noise. 

  
{ring} 

  
Logan, who had been patrolling the hallways, picked up the receiver, tossing etiquette out the window at the same time. At two a.m., he was not going to be polite.  "Yeah?" 

  
A female voice answered, overlaid with controlled worry. 

  
"I apologize for the lousy timing, but is Charles Xavier there?" 

  
Logan snorted. "And who are you?"

   
She sighed. "My name is Erde Thomas, Ian Thomas' daughter." She paused, uncertain. "My niece has been kidnapped."   
  


He stilled. "And how exactly can we help, lady?"   
  


She seemed to scowl and irritation flowed out of her voice. "Don't be stupid -we're mutants – myself and my niece. I need Xavier's help." Her voice had turned upset. "She's been gone three days."   
  


Hearing the recognizable noise of Xavier's wheelchair behind him, he turned and handed the phone to the Professor. "It's for you, Chuck."   
  


He nodded and answered. "Erde, where's your mother?"   
  


Logan left, listening to the Professor talk to the girl.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~   
  


  
{BAMF}   
  


"Guten morgen, ladies!" A bright, cheery voice announced in the silence of the late summer morning.   
Kitty groaned, turning into her pillow. "Kill it, someone please."   
  


Rogue looked at the digital clock next to her bed, snarl on her face.   
  


6 AM.   
  


"Kurt, Ah'm gonna kill ya." She announced, accent thicker from sleep, as she jumped out of bed then promptly tripped when her sheets tangled around her legs. "DAMNIT!"   
  


Kurt snorted, golden eyes amused. He ran a two-fingered hand through his indigo hair sheepishly. "Sorry – wake up call from Herr Logan this time. Meeting in the library in half an hour." He looked at them, eyebrow raised as his half-sister lurched to her feet. "Figured you two wanted up before Jean and Scott both take all of the hot water."   
  


Kitty sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "A meeting? At 6:30 in the freaking morning? *During* summer vacation?!"   
  


He nodded, grim. "Ja – all I got was that it is big, whatever it is."   
  


As he left, he heard Rouge mutter, "Couldn't they do this at sunrise, at least?"   
  


  
~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~   
  


  
"Her name is Eryn Thomas, and she was kidnapped from her home in Tennessee three days ago." Professor Xavier looked at them all calmly, seated in various positions and locations in the large room, all of them yawning (except Kurt, of course.) "Mina – her grandmother – believes the kidnappers are mutants."   
  


"How do we know for sure, Charles?" Mr. McCoy asked.   
  


"Mina was also attacked, but was knocked unconscious before she could confirm it. She is rather…distressed." The Professor steepled his fingers. "She and her daughter, Erde, are trying to catch a plane here now to give us the story in full. They should be here late this afternoon."   
Jean looked at him oddly. Xavier's uncertainty was making her edgy. "What is Eryn's mutation?"   
  


"She is an Empath. A rather strong one, or could be, once she fully develops her gift. She can also generate light with her hands and use it offensively as a weapon, but this is a newer effect of her X-gene, so she doesn't quite understand it yet."   
  


The others looked impressed. "Cool," Sam breathed.   
Kurt shook his head, commenting from his perch on the back of the couch behind Kitty. "Not so cool – Empathy is a difficult gift to have. I've known human empaths in my troupe who 

drove themselves insane."   
  


Jamie looked at the Professor curiously. "What exactly is an Empath?"   
  


"Someone who can like, sense and read other people's emotions and stuff," Kitty answered. 

"The more powerful can project their own to other people." She looked at Hank and the Professor. "I'm assuming that a mutant Empath would have a more powerful gift than a human one."   
  


"Under most circumstances, yes," Xavier amended.   
  


"So why kidnap an Empath with barely controlled offensive ability?" Scott asked, adjusting his shades. "Why not take someone with a more destructive power? What exactly are they after?"   
  


"Young Ms. Thomas is a mutant who recieved her gene from her grandfather - it skipped a generation," Hank answered. "But do not discount Empathy as a destructive gift – that particular ability can enhance her mind and body to be nearly superhuman if she wished it to do so, along with – as Kitty said – projecting her emotions to other people. Empathy can be extremely dangerous. As for the 'why' of her capture, we are puzzled."   
  


There was a pregnant silence before Logan spoke in his usual gruff manner. "That means if we go on a rescue mission kids, it'll probably get a bit hot in there – so, depending on who goes, you all will have to be on your guard and actually paying attention for once. As in, not goofing off." He sent a slight glare Kurt and Evan's way, which the boys shrugged off.   
  


The Professor looked around, seeing if everyone understood, then nodded in satisfaction. "I'm going to Cerebro. Hopefully, the computer or I will pick up something." Seeing eyes droop, he smiled slightly. "You are free to go – I will notify everyone when the Thomases arrive."   
  
  
  
~~~~~***********~~~~~~~

   
Pain.   
  


It's a slightly indescribable sensation; all one can really use is a mix of adjectives and synonyms, and even then one can't fully describe what they are feeling. Just what the pain feels like, using personifications and such.   
  


Right now, she felt like someone had beaten the tar out of her. It hurt to breathe; it hurt to blink; it even hurt to think of even possibly moving. Sometime. Within the next week.   
  


As she came to consciousness, Eryn Thomas cursed mentally, realizing she was lying on a metal laboratory table. Feeling panic claw at the edge of her psyche, she made to get of the table and get out, as far away as she could, but that miniscule motion caused fire to spread in her muscles, and breathing came even harder.   
  


_Broken ribs. Fabulous._   
  


Forcing herself to move, she brought a hand gently to her face, feeling dried blood there, from a gash near her hairline. Her shirt was also stiff with dried blood, caused by a wound in her shoulder. Moving to her abdomen, she felt stitched up wounds that had been caused the last time she fought, and staring at her hands, she saw black and blue bruises mixed with dry blood.   
  


"Shit."   
  


She snapped her mouth shut. _Idiot! Now they know you're awake!_  
  


"Well, well, look who decided to join us." An oily voice announced. "Hey Fade, the Empath's awake."   
  


Turning her head, she saw the pyrokinetic known only as Vulcan. Glancing at her with burning red eyes, he leered at her in a manner that made her feel dirty, effectively putting her on her guard, her focus sharp, despite the headache that was making her dizzy.   
  


"Leave her alone, Vulcan," the thief/assassin known as Fade commented. "Raith'll kill you if you hurt her."   
  


Eryn scowled. Ah yes, Fade. The one she knew as Kei; she had known him when her family had lived in Japan for two years – the shadow mutant had been a friend to her Aunt. He hadn't done anything outwardly nefarious, but as soon as she got a chance, she was going to show him just how much she appreciated her accommodations here.   
  


"I'm not going to hurt her," the pyromaniac sneered, inching closer, reaching out and touching her face. She flinched. "I just want to have some fun with her, that's all."   
  


"Your idea of fun won't be hers, Vulcan" the Japanese man spat the other's code name like an insult. "Go. Tell Raith she's awake."   
  


With a growl at being ordered around, the other male left angrily. Once he was gone, Fade approached the table, and she shied away from him as much as she could.   
  


["Eryn, can you move?"] he asked in Japanese, sloe colored eyes earnest.   
  


She looked at him in surprise, shocked into answering back in the same language. ["Maybe. It hurts."] She looked at him with scrutiny, then her eyes widened. ["You're a spy!"]   
  


He snorted in derision. ["When it comes time, you will have to move quickly. Can you?"]   
  


["Possibly. It would be easier if I could use my powers – I can dull the pain."]   
  


He glared at her. ["Idiot. Pay attention to your surroundings! Raith took of your inhibitor!"]   
  


There was no more time to say anything else, for Vulcan entered the lab room with the one they called Raith.   
  


Looking into the man's face, it tugged at her memory, as if she should know it, but her headache was keeping her from concentrating.   
  


"Hello, Ms. Thomas, " he said, voice completely void of emotion. His eyes were the same.   
  


She gasped as she heard his voice, and her memory ignited.   
  


"You!" she yelled, rising off of the table, then gasped when a sharp pain shot through her chest, forcing her back down.   
  


How could she forget his face? How could she have forgotten the one who had *murdered* her grandfather?   
  


He grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes. "So you do remember. Pardon me if I hurt you during this experiment – It can't be helped." He turned to Kei. "Go and check on the other prisoners. I smell trouble on the way."   
  


He nodded, then left.   
  


"Now," Raith said, extending a hand over her chest. "Let's see just how strong that power of yours is."   
  


"Stay away from me!" she snarled, but to no avail. Her protest was weak, and she was too injured to move. He simply sneered as his eyes turned a complete opaque black.  Black lightning laced out of his palm, hitting her body with searing force, and a bloodcurdling scream was torn from her throat as his Apathy infected her Empathy.   
  


Weakened by blood loss, sleep deprivation, and starvation among other things, she could only scream as the barriers carefully constructed through years of meditation and practice dissolved like ash. She couldn't even regain the breath to scream again as he tore into her soul, rendering it to bloody shreds. A feeling of violation crawled across her, making her feel dirty and unclean, and she wanted to curl into herself for protection. It was like being raped – there was nothing sacred, nothing that could be hidden or secret.   
  


He smirked. "Girl, there is nothing you can hide from me – you are nothing."   
  


Then, the unexpected happened.   
  


Crying and in agony, her Empathy leapt to defend her, no longer held in check by the barriers it had been before. They watched in confusion and growing trepidation as she glowed a brilliant hard-edged white, blinding those who looked at her directly. Her eyes turned liquid silver, like mercury, and a single tear made seemingly of glowing crystal ran down her face.   
  


"She's evolving!" someone screamed in the distance.   
  


Around her, the world exploded. New sights, sounds and perceptions reached her senses, and she fell into the sensation, not fighting it.  Now able to see fully things she had only seen glimpses of before, she moaned as everything went black.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~   
  
  
IDENTIFIED MUTANT SIGNATURE DETECTED.   
  


Professor Xavier looked up at Cerebro's screen as the electronic voice chimed. "Identify mutant," he stated.   
  


MUTANT IDENTIFIED: ERYN THOMAS A teenage girl with long dark hair and blazing silver eyes appeared.   
  


Behind Xavier, Logan smirked. "Gotcha."   
  


"Locate mutant," Xavier announced, watching as a map appeared on screen, zoning in on the state of New York.   
  


LOCATION: MANHATTAN   
  


"Want me to ready the kids, Chuck?" Wolverine asked, already anticipating the fight to come.   
  


"Not yet," Xavier sighed. He then tilted his head, as if listening, then smiled. "The Thomases have just arrived. I want Erde to go with the team."   
  


"Why the girl?" Logan scoffed.   
  


"Erde is nearly thirty – hardly a girl. She is also a powerful mutant, a terrakinetic of sorts . I also want someone familiar to Eryn to go, so she won't be as frightened." He looked worried. 

"I have a feeling this is only the beginning to another eventful year."   
  


"Great," Logan sarcasmed.   
   
  
~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~   
  
  
"Mama, are you sure Professor Xavier's 'X-men' can help us?" Erde Thomas looked at her mother, green eyes skeptical. She stared at the gate to the Institute, fingering the strap of her duffel bag impatiently, the other hand holding the duffel that contained some of her niece's belongings. The sun had already started to set, and she was getting antsy, sensing the upcoming fight.   
  


Mina Thomas rolled her eyes. "Shatz, if I have learned one thing from Charles over the years, it is to trust his judgment. If he says they are capable – no matter their age – I believe him." Her voice, usually void of accent, was tinted with her native German from stress.   
  


The earth-witch sighed. "Fine. Do you want me press the intercom?"   
  


Mina grinned. "No need – have you forgotten that there are two telepaths in residence here? I'm sure they are already aware of our arrival."   
  


Like punctuation to the sentence, the gate creaked open.   
  


"Huh," was all Erde managed to say, before striding through the gate.   
  


Welcome to the Institute, Mina. I trust your flight was uneventful   
  


She grinned as she heard his mind-voice, and was able to answer back from experience despite her lack of mutation. Hello Charles. The only thing 'eventful' was Erde's attitude; I'm afraid she's a bit…grouchy. Her own mind-voice was wry and amused, then turned serious. Any news?   
  


She 'felt' his smile. We have located your granddaughter, and were just waiting your arrival. I had thought it best if Erde went with them.   
  


She mentally nodded. Good idea. Eryn doesn't deal with strangers too well.   
  


By this time, they had reached the door and Erde knocked a bit harder than she meant to, which resulted in a sound loud enough to wake the dead.   
  


Mina nudged her with an elbow. "Remember your manners, liebe – I don't care how grouchy you are."   
  


Erde snorted, tucking a strand of gold-brown hair behind her ear. "Fine, I'll try to be gentle. *Try*, mind you. No guarantees."   
  


Mina smiled, her own blue-green eyes amused. "That's all I ask." _Please God, help her keep her temper, for once in her lifetime.__  
  
_

The door opened revealing an African American woman with white hair, blue eyes and a gentle smile. "The Professor is expecting you."   
  


Mina nodded. "I know." She tapped her temple, a sign for psychic speech. She turned to Erde. 

"He said he wants you to go with them, so go ahead and get ready."   
  


"I would have gone anyway," Erde scoffed, walking through the door (after nodding politely at Ororo and saying hello.)   
  


Mina smiled at the weather-witch as she walked inside. "I apologize for Erde's…brusqueness. It has been a long couple of days."   
  


Ororo smiled. " I understand. It is nice to see you again, Mrs. Thomas."   
  


She smiled in return. "Call me Mina please, Ororo. Such formalities make me uncomfortable."   
  


As they walked towards the hangar, Ororo cocked her head in curiosity. "You have a German accent?"   
  


The older woman sighed. "Not usually, but I'm a bit emotional. I was born in Germany, but educated in England. I just happened to fall in love with an American soldier." She grinned. "It's quite a good story, but now is not the time." Having reached the hangar, she stopped in awe at the sight of the Blackbird. "*That* is a beautiful machine."   
  


"It is, isnt' it?" Xavier said, rolling up in his chair. "She'll get to Manhattan quickly." He looked at her. "It is good to see you again, Mina." She looked much the same as she had at her husband's funeral a year and a half ago – hair the same color as her granddaughter's hung to her waist, only threaded with silver, braided away from her face, and her blue-green eyes sparkled with youth and vitality, no longer clouded with grief, but now shadowed with worry.   
  


"Yes it is, old friend," she replied, "but where are your 'X-men' I have heard so much about?"   
  


Xavier tilted his head as if listening for something, then smiled. "They are on their way."   
Just then, a group of teens entered the cavernous hangar, all of them varying in age, appearance, and nationality.   
  


"Students, I would like you to meet an old friend of mine, Mina Thomas. Mina, these are the X-men."

  
_________________

As the jet sped through the sky faster than the speed of sound, inside of the aircraft Erde ran her hands over the green and black leather of her old Guild uniform, before tracing the wrappings on the hilt of her katana, a nervous habit she had never managed to completely train herself out of.   
  


"Guten Tag, Fraulein Thomas," Nightcrawler said cheerfully as he jumped into the seat next to her in the jet, and she looked up.   
  


"Guten Tag, Pelzartig [1]," she said, glancing at the blue Teutonic elf out of the corner of her eye. Her gaze instantly became speculative. "Would you be terribly offended if I asked you a rather personal question?"   
  


"Not at all. Ask away." He grinned, showing sharpened canines, even though his eyes held a spark of trepidation. "I'm just glad that you didn't scream."

Behind him, Shadowcat cringed.   
  


"I've seen worse things in my lifetime, Elf," she retorted. "Now, were you born like that, or did you mutate like that?"   
  


Those in hearing range winced.   
  


Kurt only smiled. "Both, I guess. I was born like this, but it is because I'm a mutant."   
  


"Ah. I see. And you teleport?"   
  


"Ja."   
  


"Interesting."   
  


His gaze turned speculative towards her in return. "So what is your power?"   
  


Shadowcat and Rogue, sitting behind them, listened attentively. Spyke, behind them, leaned forward.   
  


Erde smirked. "I'm a terrakinetic – an earth 'witch' I guess you could say. I can talk to and control plants and earth."   
  


Spyke snorted. "Bet she'd give Avalanche a run for his money, dude."   
  


"'Avalanche'," Erde said with a raised gold-brown eyebrow. "Sounds like a form of compensation to me."   
  


Rogue snorted in laughter, as Shadowcat couldn't decide whether to join the others in laughing or to be offended for her boyfriend's sake.   
  


"So what is your code name?" Kitty asked instead.   
  


Erde smiled, showing teeth. "Gaia." [2]   
  


Their conversation was cut short as Jean, sitting next to Cyclops, shrieked, holding her head and glowing white. The telepath was sucked into a mental pool of anguish as she had tried to pinpoint the source of a mental call, and as they watched, her eyes turned silver.   
  


"Eryn," Gaia muttered in horror, half rising out of her seat.   
  


"HELP ME!" she screamed, then Jean slumped, eyes turning normal again as she clutched her head.   
  


"Jean?" Cyclops asked, worried, grabbing her by the shoulders. "What happened?"   
  


The redhead gulped, still holding her head as if she had a massive headache. Which she probably did. "We're close," she answered in a shocky voice, shaking.   
  


Rogue rolled her eyes. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious."   
  


Nightcrawler glanced out the window and saw the docks near Liberty Island. Wolverine was landing the jet, turning on the cloaking device as Storm covered the harbor with fog.   
  


"How close, Red?" he growled.   
  


Jean mentally scanned for the source of the call. "Very close. Within a couple of miles, I think."   
  


"Alright kids, this is how it's going to go." Wolverine surveyed them all with a stern eye. "Cyke is going to take Jean, Spyke, the Elf, and 'Ro. I'm takin' everyone else. Give a signal if you find anything, understood?"   
  


They all nodded.   
  


"Let's be careful," Storm said quietly. "We don't know who or what could be behind this."   
  


As they all exited, Gaia grabbed her katana and slung it across her back. "Lord help us all," she muttered as she followed Wolverine.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  


It took several hours, all of them combing the area around the docks, filled with creaking wood, abandoned warehouses, and people huddled in alleyways around trashcan-fires, trying to keep warm despite the late summer night's haze.  Jean, searching mentally for the source of anguish that had flooded her, mentally saw a small pinpoint of light in her mind.  Growing closer, she recognized the fellow mutant. 

Found her! Jean's voice crowed in Wolverine's mind.   
  


Where? he answered, pausing. Gaia, Shadowcat, and Rogue all stopped behind him.   
  


Um. Silence for a moment. Warehouse. Three streets to your…left, two blocks down.   
  


Alright Red, we're on our way. Stay put. He turned to his companions. 

"She found her. Let's go."   
  


Gaia grinned wolfishly as she followed the X-men, drawing her katana.   
  


_Nothing like a fight to cheer a woman up_. Alongside her, she saw Rogue flexing her hands and balling them into fists alternately, preparing for the inevitable her own way.   
  
  
~~~~****~~~~   
  
  
Nell Finnley happened to be a highly intelligent girl for her age. She had skipped the fourth grade, her IQ and aptitude being high enough to permit the leap, and she was a science fanatic, especially towards anything concerning oceanography. No surprise considering her mutation. She usually didn't scare easy, but since she was captured and her parents killed, fear became common.   
  


Like now, while she hid in her corner, watching the soldiers pass her by as they carried other prisoners away, like little Nell Finnley was unimportant. She wondered where Eryn was – Betsy had told her to stay here while Fade took her and Tracy to find the source of the explosion. Apparently, the soldiers had forgotten she was here.   
  


Or so she thought.   
  


A hand like a vice enclosed around the eleven-year old hydrokinetic's elbow, hauling her up. 

"C'mon brat," he snarled, breath smelling like cigarette smoke.   
  


She snarled and prepared to kick him in a place he really wouldn't want a foot, but she never got the chance.  
  


"Hey you! Like, let go of the kid!"   
  


A bolt of lightning struck the soldier's chest, and he went down without even emitting a noise. Shying away from the electricity, she turned to who had saved her and stared.   
  


Nine people walked towards her, three of them only adults, the others teenagers. They wore odd-looking costumes, with the letter 'X' being a main theme.   
  


A gruff, mean looking man with metal claws extending from his knuckles leaned down and looked into her face.   
  


"Where's the Empath?" he growled. Nell jumped backwards with a whimper.   
  


"Wolverine!" A black woman with white hair protested. "Don't frighten her – can't you see she's already scared?"   
  


A teenage girl with vibrant red hair knelt and looked at her. "Where is Eryn?" she asked gently, green eyes concerned.   
  


Nell gulped, shaking a head capped with near-platinum curls. "Don't know – they took her out of the cell this morning."   
  


A woman in green and black leather cursed.   
  


Another girl, her brown hair in a ponytail, touched her shoulder and smiled kindly, blue eyes gentle. "It'll be okay now – we're here to save you."   
  


Nell had prided herself on not crying the entire time she had been here, striving to be brave like Betsy and the others. But hearing those five words made her break down. The girl with the ponytail hugged her tightly as she cried.   
  


"It'll be alright, now. You're safe." She smiled. "My name's Kitty – what's yours?"   
  


Another explosion rocked the corridor, making them look sharply in its direction, cutting off Nell's answer. The scary man and the woman in green and black ran off in its direction, followed by a boy in a visor.   
  


"*What* was that?" a girl with bi-colored hair and dark makeup asked.   
  


"An explosion, obviously," said a voice with a German accent, and when Nell pinpointed the source, she stifled a gasp, sapphire eyes wide.   
  


He looked like a demon: cerulean fur, glowing yellow eyes, fangs, and a spaded tail. Six fingers and four toes. Legs, that by judging the way he was standing, that he would rather be crouching on than standing, but it was hard to tell without him standing up straight.    
  


He smirked and waved. "Hallo, fraulein."   
  


She gulped. "Um. Hi." She shook her head and rubbed her eyes furiously, but when she looked, he was still there.   
  


"I'm real, I promise. I'm also totally human." His grin grew wider, showing off his white fangs.   
  


She had the grace to look embarrassed and stared at her feet. "Sorry."   
  


The redhead looked at her. "So what was that noise?"   
  


Nell shrugged. "I don't know."   
  


The girl with the bi-colored hair started off down the corridor, and paused when she didn't hear anyone following.   
  


"Well are y'all comin' or not?"   
  
  
~~~~*****~~~~   
  
  
Elizabeth Braddock was not a happy girl right now.   
  


Walking over dead bodies will do that to a person.   
  


Teresa Rourke-Cassidy looked at Fade in shock. "You did this?" she rasped, sounding odd with her Gaelic accent. Because of her sonic scream, her inhibitor had incapacitated her voice. Now, with it off, she sounded like she had a bronchial infection.   
  


The oriental thief/assassin looked at them levelly. "Yes. I did this. I had no choice. Now, follow me. Something has gone terribly wrong, and I need to get Eryn."   
  


Betsy snorted, her purple psy-knife glowing in the dark hallway. She advanced on the assassin, her 'knife' in front of her, eyes snapping. "Not so fast. Why are you doing this? Why help us?"   
  


Kei snarled under his breath. He had no time for a game of Twenty Questions. "Just do as I say." He drew both of his katanas before storming down the hallway.  
  


"Great," Tracy rasped. "Just perfect."   
  
  
~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
"Alright, let's split up," Storm said as they reached a fork in the corridors. "Nightcrawler, Rogue, you two come with me. The rest of you go find the control room and be careful."   
Jean, Spyke, Shadowcat, and Nell all nodded before taking off in the other direction.   
  


"Let's go," Rogue said before they ran down the opposite hallway.   
  


It was a warzone.   
  


Bodies and blood littered the hallway, with scars caused by blades were gouged in the walls, glass littering the floor like a twisted mosaic.   
  


Two, not three blades had scarred the wall.   
  


"So it's not Wolverine," Nightcrawler muttered.   
  


"No," Storm said, studying the marks with her fingertips. "This was made by some type of sword."   
  


Taking off down the corridor, they turned a corner and nearly ran into three people standing in the hallway.   
  


An oriental man dressed completely in black whirled to face them, sword pointed and ready. With him were two girls, one dark haired, the other with strawberry blonde hair, who both wore the grungy clothing of the prisoners like Nell had been wearing.   
  


"State your name and your reason," he commanded in a tone that booked no argument.   
Ever the peacemaker, Storm held up her hands to show that she was 'unarmed'.   
  


"I am Storm, and this is Rogue and Nightcrawler. We're here for Eryn Thomas."   
  


He raised an eyebrow, curious. "What do you want with an Empath?"   
  


"What do you want with one?" Kurt countered.   
  


The dark-haired girl glared, looking ferocious with the lightning-shaped scar over her eye. 

"Fade, we don't have time for this."   
  


To punctuate her statement, the sound of screeching metal rent the air, making all of them wince as the ground started to move and groan, making them stumble.   
  


"*What* was *that*?" The girl with the red-gold hair asked in a Gaelic accent as the ground stilled.   
  


The oriental man – Fade – paused, head cocked to listen. "I know that noise…I've heard it before…" his eyes went distant before they widened. "Erde!" he muttered before taking off in the direction of the noise at a run.   
  


As they ran after him, Storm noticed something odd. The metal and concrete floor seemed to be bumpy in some places, dented in others, and rising in other locations. _What is going…_   
As they turned another corner, they saw.   
  


Gaia stood firmly in a hallway full of soldiers, hand outstretched. Vines had torn themselves out of the floor and walls, tying all of the enemy men in place, and the floor was cracked and vaulted. More vines were reaching towards the laboratory hallway, where more fighting was taking place – Storm dimly heard Wolverine and Cyclops.   
  


"Erde!" Fade yelled.   
  


She whirled around, and Storm saw that her eyes were completely green with no pupil, white, or iris. They turned normal before widening in shock.   
  


"Kei? What are *you* doing here?"   
  


He glared. "Dancing a jig. What do you think I'm doing here?"   
  


She glared in return. "I don't know – assisting a megalomaniac maybe?" Her hand twitched, before reaching for her blade.  
  


"Don't insult me!" he snarled, tensing. "You shouldn't be here!"   
  


"Not that this isn't heart-warming," Rogue quipped, rolling her eyes as she came between the two, "but we need to go." She motioned at the next hallway.   
  


Fade exhaled sharply, whirling around. "Follow me."   
  
  
~~~~********~~~~~ 

  
  
Intangible, Shadowcat dived through the supercomputer in the control room they had found, while Nell summoned as much water as she could to spray onto the delicate technology. Jean was using her teke to deflect bullets while Spyke was busting screens and windows with his bone spikes.   
  


The computer gave a screech and died abruptly.   
  


Phasing through it again and becoming tangible, Kitty dusted her hands off in a self-satisfied manner.   
  


"That was easy," she commented.   
  


Jean was breathing hard, the soldiers in the hallway knocked out effectively by her and Evan. "Too easy," she muttered, turning. They all saw her eyes widen in fear.   
  


"GET DOWN!" she yelled, diving into the control room as fire raced down the hallway like an inferno. The soldiers in the hallway screamed in pain as they roasted, and a silhouette appeared in the flames.    
  


"He's burning his own men alive!" Evan yelled, pulling Kitty backwards from the door.   
  


Nell had frozen in fear, staring at the doorway in terror, mouth gaping.   
  


A man walked out of the flames, red eyes amused. "Well, lookie what I've caught."   
  


_Moron_, Evan thought abstractly. _Pyro has to be more intelligent than this guy._  
  


As the enemy mutant extended his hands, a circle of fire rose around them.   
  


"Just how I like them – extra-crispy." He sneered.   
  


"What?" Kitty asked. "Do you like, get your comments from some evil-minion guidebook? That was *so* cliché."   
  


Evan snorted in laughter, despite the tenseness of the situation.   
  


The man's eyes glowed as he swelled in his fury. "You'll pay for that, witch!"   
  


Jean had started to cough – the heat was rising to unbearable, and it was burning all of the oxygen away. Both Kitty and Evan were wiping sweat away so they could see clearly.   
  


Nell gulped. "Hold on to me," she murmured so only they could hear. "We're getting out of here."   
  


They touched her back, staying in contact, and immediately felt cooler and able to breathe. The eleven-year-old extended her hands as her eyes glowed like blue fire, and water sprayed from her hands like a torrential rain, dousing the flames and soaking the pyromaniac. Kitty phased them all, and they ran through him and out the door.   
  
  
~~~~~******~~~~~~~ 

  
The laboratory hallway was a corridor that had many rooms like cubes, the outside walls with the doors made entirely of glass and metal. In the hallway, facing one another was Wolverine, Cyclops, and two enemy mutants. One was a woman – blonde, glacial, and proud. The other was a man with black hair and eyes, with pale skin that belonged on a vampire, his paleness accented by his black clothing.   
  


Gaia gasped, seeing the man. Shaking her head, she muttered under her breath, backing up. "No – it's not possible…"   
  


"Who is he?" Storm asked.   
  


Gaia was shaking, not answering. It was Fade who answered the question.   
  


"Raith."   
  


"Well, Fade," Raith said, no emotion on his face. "I see I'm going to have to be more careful choosing my associates in the future." Those with a trained eye saw his muscles tense to spring.   
  


"Siryn, NOW!" Betsy yelled.   
  


The girl with red-gold hair – Tracy – let loose a scream that made everyone clap their hands to their ears in agony. It echoed and ricocheted off of the walls, and the glass groaned inward before it shattered, the panes exploding in a violent burst of iridescent shards, causing all of those close to cover their faces.   
  


Raith did not and his face showed no expression as the glass sliced into his flesh, causing rivulets of blood to run down his face.   
  


Storm gasped, now knowing what he was. _Apath. Oh, Goddess…_  
  


As everyone burst into action, Fade grabbed Kurt.   
  


"Hurry – third room to the left."

  
Nightcrawler nodded, and to Fade's astonishment, jumped onto the ceiling, and galloped down the corridor, ignoring the fighting underneath him. Reaching the room, he avoided broken glass and medical apparatus as he approached the metal table in the center, the silver surface scorched as if from extreme heat.   
  


The teenager lying on top of it could only be about his age, maybe a little bit older, and about the same height as Kitty. She had long jet-black hair, and pale skin that hinted of European ancestry. He supposed that underneath all of the blood she was quite beautiful, at least to most standards of judging beauty. 

  
Her skin was stained crimson from where it had run from her ears and nose, as well as the dried amount on her hands and clothing. A large wound in her shoulder was still bleeding sluggishly.   
  


Picking her up gently so he didn't jar her wounds - _Ach, she's heavier than she looks_- he peeked out into the corridor.   
  


Wolverine and Cyclops were facing off with the blonde woman, who was tossing green-blue fireballs, eyes alight with maniacal glee. Gaia and Storm were facing off with Raith, the lighting illuminating the corridor, while the others were fighting soldiers. Kurt recognized Kitty with a jolt, but made himself focus on the battle in front of him.  Eryn moaned, sensing movement. Her senses were still on overdrive, her power still active, and she risked a peek to see if her vision was still wacky.   
  


She blinked, not believing what she was seeing.   
  


_Ug. My vision is *screwed*. There is no way…__  
  
_

She blinked. Nope, still there. He still hadn't noticed she was halfway coherent.   
  


It was blinding. He shone brightly, a pure and clear white, but other emotions crossed his …aura for lack of better words. Regret. Loneliness. Courage. Loyalty. Self-loathing. Love, both given and recieved.  Despite the overall beauty of it, there were deep scars that were visible to those that could see them.   
  


Several images crossed her "Vision" – a Knight with a sword, a pirate, a superhero – all of them overshadowed by one image.   
  


An Angel. Or a Guardian. They were kind of interchangeable. She saw someone who would do anything to protect the innocent, to protect those he cared for, and those who couldn't defend themselves.   
  


He was beautiful.   
  


She was safe.  Was she dying?  Had Raith succeeded in killing her, despite evidence to the contrary?  
  


Outside of her Vision and her physical pain, she dimly heard her Aunt Erde's voice.   
_Impossible. That would mean…_  
  


The realization she was being rescued finally filtered into her brain, and her Vision died as her senses returned to normal.   
  


Kurt heard the girl in his arms exhale a sigh of relief, and he felt the pressure against his mental shields vanish [3]. He had known she was waking up, but had been afraid to move her or jeopardize her health further. He saw her eyes open more fully; they were a roiling storm grey color, a contrast from the silver Jean's eyes had turned while channeling her earlier.   
She blinked, staring. He braced himself for the scream, and was surprised when she smiled slightly.   
  


"Help?" she whispered, eyes hopeful.   
  


Unable to speak, he just nodded. She sighed again, eyes closing, shivering badly.   
  


"Hurts."   
  


"Ja, I know." He whispered. _Keep her calm and awake._  
  


Those grey eyes were moving around the room, observing everything, not stopping.   
Coming to a decision, he looked at her. "Brace yourself," he muttered, before teleporting.   
It was a rough jaunt – he was tired as well as hungry and she was injured and nearly deadweight. An arm grasped his as he growled at himself when he felt blood trickle from his nose, managing not to drop her.  
  


_Verdammt.__  
  
_

Kitty gulped, holding onto his arm, trying not to look at the bloody girl he was holding. "Hey, fuzzy – are you alright?" She let him go when he nodded.   
  


Eryn felt like pitching her cookies all over the hallway, but flinched away when someone touched her face. She looked.   
  


Nell.   
  


Her face was very pale, and she looked shocky and scared. Behind her, she was relieved to see, where their cellmates, Betsy and Tracy.   
  


A girl in a uniform like the one the boy who held her was wearing approached. She had vibrant red hair like fire and bright green eyes, and she touched the Empath's forehead, eyes serious.  
  


"Nice to meet you in person, Eryn," she said, smiling despite the battle around them. "My name is Jean."   
  


Eryn nodded, but everyone froze when a yell reverberated in the hallway.   
  


"ENOUGH!" Raith's expression was inexplicable, somehow a cross between anger and something else. "I'm done with this." He raised his hand and tossed something on the floor, which exploded in a burst of light. Smoke filled the hallway.   
  


"No," Fade snarled, starting forward. "You won't get away from me *this* time." As Gaia yelled at him to stop, he ran through the smoke, disappearing.   
  


She growled in fury, shaking.   
  


"You IDIOT!"   
  


Storm sighed, using what air there was to waft the smoke away.   
  


The corridor was empty.   
  


{Snakt} Wolverine glared around, still suspicious, sniffing the air. After a moment he sighed. "Let's go – we've got what we came for."   
  


At that, Erde turned, running to Kurt and touching her neice's forehead and smoothing her hair, trying to get her to talk. Eryn was now incoherent from blood loss and pain.   
  


"Let's get her to the Institute," Storm said, looking around. "There is nothing more to do here."   
  


They were all silent as they headed back to the Blackbird.  

~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~  
  


  
  


[1] Pelzartig – German for 'furry' at least to FreeTranslation.com   
  


[2] Greek Mythology 101: Gaia (guy-ah) is Mother Earth, but in myths it's usually spelled Gaea (gee-uh). Just in case you didn't know and had the burning desire to.   
  


[3] I think that the Prof. would have taught them how to use basic mental shields, being around telepaths and all, and knowing they were going to encounter an Empath who might not be in control of her powers, Kurt would have used his so he wasn't effected by accidental projection.


	2. Recovery

Ah ha, Chapter Two – sorry it's been late in coming – spring semester's almost over! WOOHOO! :D Unfortunately, that means more homework…blah.

Disclaimer as per Chapter One. 

A note: since I've really only seen season one and two, and an episode of three, some info may seem screwy. I'm tagging it as an AU just in case. No one knows about the Institute kids being mutants yet, no Apocalypse (yet), and the Acolytes are here. Just so you know.   
  
  
Chapter the Second: Recovery   
  
  
Kitty Pryde - August 17   
  
_Dear Journal_,   
  
Kitty tapped the side of her laptop in thought before continuing.   
  
_The Institute is back to its normal atmosphere - chaos. I swear, Bobby, Jubes, and Evan have pulled enough pranks in one week to last the entire school year. Speaking of school, I'm a sophomore this year, so I can't wait to see what my schedule looks like. I hope the classes are more challenging than last year's - even if I'll miss out on quality nap time._   
  
She paused, smiled, then continued.   
  
_Lance called me yesterday, asking me to a movie - I said yes, because I like him alot. I mean, we grew up together. I've known him forever, but still..._   
  
A worried look crossed her face.   
  
_Kurt hasn't spoken to anyone since we got home, not really. Sure, he laughs and jokes like always, but when I catch him by himself and he doesn't notice me, he's silent and pensive. _  
  
A grimace. Her fingers flew across the keyboard.   
  
_He also hates Lance. Jubilee made a snarky remark about him being jealous, which he yelled at her for, something very unlike him. I don't know if I believe that he was just jealous. He would've told me what was wrong. I think. I don't know. I'm just worried about him with the current attitude he has. __  
Speaking of silent, the new girl - Eryn - hasn't spoken since we got home. She just lays there on her bed in the infirmary, practically comatose. It's creepy - we know she's awake, but it's like no one's home. Jean just went to the infirmary, and I think she's going to try to speak to her. The Professor just called up Betsy, Tracy, and Nell. Betsy nursed a migraine for two days, and Tracy has done nothing but eat and drink things to soothe her throat. Nell doesn't want to be alone. All three of them have been awful quiet. Not that I blame them - I probably wouldn't talk much either if I had been in their situation.   
Knock on wood, Kitty. I have a feeling it's going to be a tough year. _  
  
----------------------   
  
  
Tracy held Nell protectively as Betsy crossed her arms before her to ward of psychological chill. The British girl looked at Storm, Xavier, and Mina. Beast was in the infirmary with Eryn, and Logan was in a Danger Room session with the New Mutants.   
  
"You must understand," she said curtly. She swallowed. "This is hard to explain."   
  
Storm smiled comfortingly. "Please, take your time. If there are some things too difficult to discuss, you don't have to."   
  
Betsy nodded, and glancing at the other two girls, she sighed. "Guess I'll go first. I was captured about two weeks ago, by the female mutant with Raith in the hallway - they call her Sidhe. She has some mental block, so she was able to sneak up on me and knock me out with ether. I woke up in the cell, where Tracy and Nell were already. Evidently, they had been there for a couple of days. I also heard others in the hallway."   
  
"Approximately how many of you were there?" Mina asked gently.   
  
Nell shrugged. "We don't know - maybe twenty?"   
  
Tracy nodded. "Sounds about right. They had been testing us - taking blood samples, wounding us to see how fast we heal, making us fight to test our strength." She hugged Nell closer. "They even used electricity on Nell, and she's a hydrokinetic - her body has more water than a normal human."   
  
The eleven year old shivered, looking at the adults with her luminous eyes. "They kept inib..inhib..." she frowned. "*inhibitors* on us, except during tests, and even then we were too weak to fight - they often didn't feed us to see how long we could last without food."   
  
"When did Eryn arrive there? What happened?" the Professor asked, looking at them levelly.   
  
Betsy grimaced, blue eyes haunted. "She arrived a few days after me - evidently the ether had worn off early, so she fought back. They cut her up pretty badly, but stitched it up - she had sutures on her abdomen when they put her in the cell."   
  
Mina's eyes narrowed. "What about Raith? Why was he after all of you?"   
  
Betsy's lip quirked. "Nell listened when we could not - they thought she was too young to understand most of what they talked about, and she told us afterward. Evidently, the Apath was *hired* by someone to get us and test us - he kept referring to a "boss". The other soldiers were under him in authority. Eryn never saw him, at least not until the last day - but he always came to see her when she was unconscious. He had some weird fascination with her."   
  
Mina stiffened.   
  
"Her powers are the polar opposite of his own, from what I've learned," Xavier explained. "If he was how you say, the fact he is interested doesn't surprise me." He sighed, closing his eyes. "Thank you for telling us. You are welcome to stay at the Institute for as long as you like."   
  
"Thank you, Professor Xavier," Tracy said honestly. "But I would like to call my father now that I'm well. I would like to go home."   
  
Betsy thought of her brothers and parents and nodded. "As do I. Thank you for the offer, Professor, but I too would like to go home."   
  
He smiled. "As you wish. Know that you are welcome here anytime." He looked at Storm. "Ororo, would you see them to a phone, please?"   
  
The weather goddess smiled and nodded. "Of course, Charles. Right this way, girls."   
  
As they filed out, both Mina and Xavier looked at little Nell.   
  
She gulped. "I have no home to go to - none of my family are left. They died protecting me."  That fact seemed even more startling in the childlike voice that stated it calmly.  
  
Xavier nodded. "I'll have a room fixed up for you here if you would like to stay. You would be with others your age that are also mutants, and you can go to school with the rest of them."   
  
The cherubic child grinned in relief. "Thank you Mister Xavier." she whispered.   
  
He smiled at her childlike demeanor. "Call me Professor, Nell. The others do. For now, why don't you go see the others and get to know them - if you're hungry, I'm sure Storm can fix something for you."   
  
She shook her head, curls bouncing. "I'm just thirsty - I'll go to the kitchen, if I may be excused?"   
  
Mina's smile turned into a grin. _You don't often see manners like that anymore._   
  
Xavier smiled gently at her. "Go ahead. We'll introduce everyone at dinner." He watched in amusement as Nell bounced out. "Lively child. Should give a few of the older students a bit of a surprise."   
  
Mina's raven eyebrow raised. "You just like having new students."   
  
He 'looked' downstairs in the rec room where Rogue was reading a book, Scott was watching television, Kurt and Evan were playing a card game, and Kitty was working on her laptop. He sensed Logan with the New Recruits in the Danger Room, the session almost over, and he sensed Hank, Jean, and the murmur of Eryn's mind in the infirmary.   
  
"Well, you know what they say, 'the more the merrier'."   
  
She snorted. "Someday, you will eat your words, Charles," she said good-naturedly.   
  
He grinned. "I truly hope so."

_______________________

Jean looked around Eryn's mindscape, wary of boobytraps.  She had finally gotten tired of seeing the younger girl stare at the ceiling unblinkingly, eyes completely vacant, so Jean had taken the task of waking her up upon herself. Jean had – against the Professor's explicit instruction to the contrary – entered Eryn's mind.

It was like being in space, only with gravity giving you a sense of being grounded, feet firmly on the earth.  The temperature was mild, a slight breeze ruffling her hair, and somehow she could see clearly, even if it seemed pitch dark.

There.

Jean's head snapped towards the noise, a wet scraping punctuated by muffled cursing in several languages.  She tread carefully, gradually growing closer to the very core of the other girl's psyche.  Her mindscape was steadily becoming more illuminated as Jean grew closer, and she knew when she had reached her destination when she was forced to stop to let her eyes adjust. Once she could see, the sight made her pause in amazement.

The 'ground' was covered in stone rubble of various sized rocks, all of them looking as if they had been blown apart with a mental equivalent of dynamite.  On the outside edge of the mind's core was a girl, her back to Jean, perhaps a year younger than she, wearing the clothing the prisoners had – nothing but a ratty pair of blue jeans and a dirty, stained, and ill-fitting shirt – with jet black hair trailing down her back, nearly touching the 'floor'.  She was sitting down, near an eye-level wall of metal, her hand in a bucket, grabbing handfuls of a liquid substance and slathering it onto the wall, making it taller.  

Abruptly, she stopped and glanced over her shoulder.  

"You shouldn't be here."

It was a simple statement, but it carried more than words.  It held fear, worry, sadness, anger, and hopelessness.  Jean suddenly realized that here, Eryn's empathy wasn't affected by the walls she  - Jean glanced at the rubble – used to have, apparently. 

Approaching slowly, Jean knelt by the other girl.  "What are you doing?" she asked conversationally. 

Eryn snorted in slight amusement.  "The only thing I *can* do, Jean."  She dipped her hand in the bucket again, pulling out what the telepath realized was more liquid metal, and slathering it onto the wall.  

Jean touched her shoulder gently, and the empath flinched.  "Let me help."

It was not a request, or at least Eryn sensed it wasn't, as the telepath's green eyes were deadly serious.  She shrugged.  "Very well."  She grinned at the redhead, turning to do so, and Jean finally got to see her fully.  "Perhaps my walls will be stronger this time."

Jean gulped.  Over Eryn's heart was a punched hole, as if someone had tried to rip out her heart.  The wound was messy, jagged, and completely raw looking, still bleeding.  Eryn looked where she was looking and shivered.

"Why haven't you done something about this?"  Jean touched the edge of it with feather-light pressure, not wanting to cause the empath pain.  

Hugging her arms around herself, Eryn shivered.  "I can't.  *He* did this to me, and I can still feel him – somewhere.  Like a shadow in the corner of my mind, always watching."  Her shivering had turned into shaking.  "I feel dirty – and no matter how hard I try, I can't get clean."  She looked at Jean with tear-filled grey eyes, which were begging for help.  

Jean searched for any other entities in the girl's psyche, and found none.  "The only people here are us, Eryn.  Perhaps you feel that way because you need to heal.  Why don't you tell me what happened to you?  Perhaps it will help?"

Eryn shook her head frantically in sudden fear, eyes wide.  "I can't."  She looked down at the 'floor'.

Jean grabbed her shoulders, and made her look up.  "Please.  Let me help you."

Silence for a moment, then she started to talk, in the tone of voice that an automaton might have had – completely devoid of emotion, her eyes looking beyond and staring at something Jean couldn't see.

"I remember I woke up around two thirty that morning – I had sensed something was off near the barn, and that perhaps one of the horses was sick – that happens sometimes.  I got up and met my grandmother in the hallway, because she had felt the same thing – she's a human empath.  Both of us went to the barn, and that's where they attacked us  - Vulcan mobbed me and knocked me out with something on a rag."  She gulped, then continued.  "I remember that I woke up as we got off a plane, and I reacted.  I knocked one of them out before the others attacked me."  She touched her midriff and grimaced.  "They sliced me up pretty bad – I blacked out."

"What happened then?"  Jean was steadily growing paler as the story continued.  

"I woke up in the cell with Tracy, Betsy, and Nell, and my wounds were stitched.  It creeped me out that someone had 'fixed' me while I was unconscious.  I was also wearing one of those collar inhibitor things.  They told me what had gone on before I had gotten there – experiments, tests – nasty stuff.  Then, over the course of the four days I was there, they did everything from taking my blood and a tissue sample, to opening my sutures to see how I reacted to pain."  She touched her shoulder, and Jean saw a large scar on her spirit.  "Sidhe took her sword and plunged it into my shoulder just for kicks."

"Good God."  Jean was white, but said nothing more, letting the younger girl finish her story.

Eryn continued as if she hadn't heard.  "The last day I woke up strapped to an exam table.  That's when *He* attacked me with his power, to see how mine reacted.  I remember…" she concentrated harder.  "Pain.  My walls fell, then I hurt.  Then…I remember light."  She looked at Jean.  "Then, I woke up, and I saw the one who saved me, before I heard all of the fighting in the hallway."

Jean smiled, as if to lighten the mood.  "Speaking of which, why weren't you scared?  Most people are."

"Scared?  Of what?"

"Kurt."

Eryn's eyes clouded in confusion before they brightened in understanding.  "Ah – the Guardian.  No, I wasn't scared.  I've seen true evil; I've seen real monsters.  Trust me when I say that Kurt doesn't come close."  She smiled.  "He has a beautiful soul."  She fingered the corner of her dingy shirt.  "I…want to thank you all – for saving my life.  Someday, I promise to return the favor."

Jean's smile grew brighter as she dipped her hand in the bucket, slathering the metal on the wall.  "No problem.  Let's get these up, shall we?  You'll need your shields at the Institute - *believe* me."

Eryn grinned back.  The wound over her heart wouldn't heal now perhaps, but it would in time. 

_____________________

Kitty's brow furrowed as she phased through Kurt's door and found the balcony door open.  He only went out there when he wanted to be alone or when he wanted to think, usually one in the same. She spied him crouching on the rail, sans holowatch, gripping the bar with his odd feet, staring off into the woods, looking at nothing in particular.  His tail twitched absently, indicating deep thought. 

Personally, she was a bit ticked that he wouldn't at least trust her enough to tell her what was wrong.  On a friendlier level, she was worried about him  - this was the longest he had been like this; even when he had found out about Mystique being his mother, his pensive attitude didn't last this long. 

"Kurt?" she ventured quietly.

He yipped and jumped like he had been electrocuted, the hair on his tail standing up like a cat's. He whirled to face her, somehow still holding onto the rail.  "Katzchen! Don't *do* that!"

"Sorry," she said with a grin, not really meaning it. "I just came to see what you were up to, Fuzzy."

He shrugged, grinning, the pensive attitude fading as it always did when he tried to hide it behind that grin of his, and he stepped off of the rail onto the balcony. "What for?  Should I be up to something?"

Her smile faded, and she looked at him seriously.  "Kurt…"

His smile faded also, yellow eyes immediately becoming guarded. "Don't.  I'm fine."  He turned his back to her, to look out at the woods again, but she knew he wasn't looking at the trees. 

After five minutes she still hadn't moved, and Kurt looked at her again, and saw the sad expression on her face. 

"Don't you trust me?" she asked quietly, not looking at him, her voice wavering. She hugged herself with a shiver.  "I thought we were friends."

His hands spasmed like he wanted to grasp her shoulders, but they dropped to his sides.  "We are."  A pause, then a sigh, as he rubbed his hand over his face as he tried to gather his words.  "It's just that…being in that place, and seeing what happened to them, it…it made me think that it could have happened to any of us, and still can."  He thought grimly of the bodies in the corridor where the 'cells' were as they had retraced their steps to the Blackbird. Evidently, their enemy had decided that taking all of the prisoners would have been a waste of time.

He leaned against the rail, shoulders slumped.  "I have nightmares about places like that, knowing that because of my appearance, I would be treated as an *experiment* instead of a person, and it scares me, because I know I've been treated like one before.[1]  It scares me to think that any one of us could become a…*lab rat* just to satisfy some madman's curiosity.  You know what being there did to Betsy, Nell and the others.  All of them are strong, but they had been unable to escape on their own.  Just like we would be." The look Raith had given him when he had seen him was still burned on the back of his eyelids.  It wasn't fear, hate, or anger, but amusement and curiosity with an incredulous light in his eyes, and against his will, an odd shiver had crawled down Kurt's spine.

_Like he wanted to take me apart to see what made me tick. _He didn't want to say that to Kitty, though – it would just upset her even more.  Especially if she knew it had caused some of his recent nightmares.  Nightmares, from just a look.  He thought he'd be used to a stranger's facial expressions by now, but obviously not. Even now, he could still here the old schoolchildren jibes – called everything from a Demon to a freak of nature.

And no matter how much you change as you age, some things are too ingrained to completely discard.

During his rant, Kitty's muscles had gradually stiffened until she grabbed his face and shook him.  "Stop it Kurt!  Just stop it!  For one, you *are not* an experiment.  Two, we are a *team*.  If some of us are hurt or captured, the rest will not just sit back and do nothing, and you *know* that! Don't you?"

He sighed, turning away from her.  "Ja, I know."

He sounded as if he didn't completely believe it, and there was still that uncharacteristic sadness in his eyes, but she couldn't think of anything else to say or do to reassure him, aside from promising the impossible.

That she couldn't do, so she did the only thing she could.  Throwing her arms around is waist in a hug; she squeezed hard, and then let go.  "C'mon Fuzzy – dinner is in about an hour, and we all know you like, starve to death if you skip meals.  Besides, it's your turn to set the table."

He looked down at her brunette ponytail and smiled.  Just being around her cheered him up. "Ja, sure thing Katzchen.  Let's go."

 ----------------------------

Eryn groaned as the light in the infirmary pierced her eyes as she opened them.  Her throat was dry and raspy, and she was sore all over, but she smiled nonetheless. 

Her walls, with Jean's help, were back up. 

Huzzah.

She ran her tongue over her lips with a grimace.  It tasted like she had slept with a week-old gym sock in her mouth.  

"Ugh."  She needed Listerine. *Soon.*  
  


She smiled as her grandmother came into her field of vision, teal eyes dancing.  Mina smoothed a lock of hair away from Eryn's forehead gently, and the teenager suddenly realized how dirty she was.

"How do you feel, liebe?"  

Eryn grinned wryly.  "Like I was pulled through a knothole backwards [2], Nana."  She gingerly sat up and threw her legs over the bedside, wincing at the stiffness in her joints and the slight buzzing in her head.  Jean, standing next to the bed, steadied her. 

Huh.  Her voice sounded better than she thought it would.  She looked at her grandmother.  "Where's Aunt Erde?"

Mina sighed, resigned.  "She went to New Orleans about four days ago."

Eryn's head jerked up, startled.  Jean watched the tête-à-tête with interest. 

"Why would she go back?  The Thei-" she abruptly stopped and changed her wording, aware of someone who didn't know what they were talking about.  "*He* said he didn't need her in the Guild anymore."

"She went to find information – she said Kei knew something, and she's bound and determined to find out what."  Mina shrugged.  "You know your Aunt – nothing short of Armageddon will stop her when she's set on something."

Eryn slumped, grey eyes sad.  "I thought I'd at least get to say hello, Nana.  When will she be back home?"

Mina smiled and hugged her granddaughter.  "A few weeks.  When you are cleaned up, Charles would like to speak with you."

Eryn turned to Jean, an unspoken question on her face.

The redhead smiled and nodded.  "I'll come with you."  Her smile grew wider.  "Don't worry, the Professor doesn't bite."

The Empath snorted in humor. "No, but I might."

Just then, Beast puttered in from the lab, and seeing them, dropped the file he was holding.  "Good Heavens!  I didn't know you were up and about, Miss Thomas."

Eryn held up her hand in an awkward salute, appearing not to be startled at what, to all appearances, looked like a large, blue – well – beast.  "Just woke up. Thank you for taking care of me, Dr…"

"Hank McCoy.  Call me Hank."  He stooped to pick up the file, before knuckling over to check her vitals and stats.  They all ignored Bobby as he ducked into the infirmary, looking like he was trying to avoid execution.

"Right as rain," he pronounced after a moment.  "Just keep the area around your sutures clean – I should be able to remove them soon – and be careful your shoulder.  It will probably still drain, and let it, or it will get infected.  Keep it clean and bandaged.  If you have any trouble, I'm always here in the infirmary or in the lab."

She nodded, stumbling slightly as she got out of bed.  "Thank you, Dr. McC-Hank," she replied, correcting herself mid-name.  She winced as she stretched, spine popping. "Ooch – that felt good…" She spied Bobby, and her gaze became curious.

He was looking like Death knocked on his metaphorical door.

Eryn turned an inquisitive look to Jean, who smiled.  Bobby Drake – he's a bit of a prankster, and I'm afraid he's angered quite a few of the others recently.

If the empath was startled by the metal speech, she didn't show it, but simply nodded.  She touched her hair with a grimace. "Is there somewhere I can take a shower?"

Mina nodded.  "Charles had one of the guest rooms set up for you – I brought some of your clothes, so you're all set."

Eryn nodded, and opened the infirmary door to move out into the hallway, not noticing Bobby moved behind her like she was a shield.

"GET HIM!!"

Eryn found herself coated with whip cream, coolwhip, and what appeared to be caramel ice cream topping.  

She even thought that someone tossed chopped nuts.

And maybe one maraschino cherry.

Silence reigned, and the only sound was the sound of whip cream dripping onto the floor.

"Um, hello?" Evan managed, all of them managing to look abashed, while trying not to laugh.

Eryn had frozen, a look of steel calm on her face.  She looked at the one person in the hallway she recognized – Kurt.  "Just tell me one thing," she stated with perfect patience.  "*Why* am I covered in whip cream, and no one at least *thought* of it being chocolate?"

Kurt grinned, revealing the can of chocolate cream behind his back with a flourish. "For you, fraulien."

Grinning in return, she bowed and took it.  "Danke, mein herr," she answered, before pivoting and spraying it into the Iceman's face. 

The hall erupted in cheers and applause.

Betsy, standing at a distance with Nell and Tracy and watching the spectacle, ruffled Nell's curly hair with a grin.

"I think she'll be just fine."

_______________

Jean watched Eryn fidget, sitting in front of the Professor's desk, under his intense scrutiny.  

"Eryn, I have heard what happened from Betsy and the others, but I would like to hear it from you – tell me what happened."

Jean squeezed the other girl's arm in comfort as she related her story again for the second time in a day, albeit more haltingly, as if saying it aloud physically rather than mentally hurt more than it did previously.  Xavier didn't say a word, his face passive and neutral. However, she froze when the Professor spoke.

"I didn't ask this of the others, and you *can* refuse, but I would like to enter your mind, to see what *you* saw."

She gulped.  "Why?  I mean, I didn't see more than the others did, so what would seeing what I saw make any difference."

He steepled his fingers, every inch exuding patience. "Eryn, you know as well as I that your powers evolved while you were there – you feel it, even if you can't remember.  I'm hoping to see something you don't consciously remember, to hopefully shed some – if you'll excuse the expression – light on this situation."

Her sign of assent was simply closing her eyes and lowering her shields-_walls_, he reminded himself.  _She called them walls_. He gently probed her mind, the task easier with her assent, touching only on recent memories, respecting her privacy by not delving deeper into her mind.  

An attack, and a cloying scent in her nose that choked her.  Pain lancing across her abdomen, and blood pooling past her hands.  A mutant, with burning red eyes, hands alight with fire.  Seeing Betsy, Tracy, and Nell in the cell when she awoke.  Nell screaming as electricity crawled across her skin, leaving slight burn marks. Another mutant, a woman, who held a blue-green fireball in her hands; reversing her sword, she plunged it into her shoulder with a malicious grin.

Those and a variety of other images crossed his mind, until he reached the one of the day the X-men rescued her. 

Black lightning, hitting her chest, and the pain of her walls falling, the Apath ripping into her mind.  The surprise of her Empathy rising to defend her, her body glowing a hard-edged blinding white. The mental sensation was one of elation and completion, as if the last puzzle piece was fitted into her framework.  Sight, sound, smell – all perception exploded into a dazzling array of sensations, and Xavier was able to See what she Saw at that moment and after, until her Vision died with the realization that she was being saved.  The light died. 

No. Not died.  Dimmed.  That light would never be absent.

Exiting her mind, he smiled at her.  "Thank you."

"So I *did* see his soul." Her brow scrunched in puzzlement.  "How is that *possible*?"

He rubbed his temple.  "I believe that fully immersed in your Empathy, you feel what that person feels as well as Seeing who they truly are."  He nodded.  "Yes.  Which is why you were not scared of Kurt – you Saw who he was and knew him, therefore you did not base his soul on his physical appearance like many strangers do."  He smiled gently.  "Now, for another matter."

Jean smiled as another look of confusion crossed the other girl's face.

"Your grandmother and I have discussed having you stay here at the Institute, on scholarship, of course.  That is, if you agree to stay.  You would get to attend High School with the others, and train your powers here, as well as becoming part of the team."

Eryn's jaw had dropped, but she snapped it shut. 

He grinned.  "There is also the added benefit of being with mutants your own age."

She tried to speak, and croaked.  Clearing her throat she tried again, but found she had nothing to say for a moment.  Finally, she was able to speak.

"And Nana is alright with this?"

Xavier nodded.  "We discussed it earlier in the week, before your Aunt left, but Mina said it is your decision."

Eryn's heart leapt. _To be with mutants my own age, and become an X-man! _The opportunity was too much to pass up – aside from the camaraderie and other benefits, she *needed* to train her powers, and there was nothing more her family could teach her.

A grin broke out on her face.  "I would be happy to stay here, Professor."

"I'm glad."  Another smile.  She was beginning to see that despite his seriousness, Xavier had a natural inclination to put people at ease.  He looked at his watch.  "I believe it is almost time for dinner  - I meant to introduce everyone formally then, but it seems you met everyone earlier at Mr. Drake's expense…"

Jean shoulders shook helplessly in laughter, still seeing Bobby's face covered in chocolate cream. 

_________________

Jubilee threw one arm over the Empath's shoulders, throwing the other over Rhane's, as they stood in the airport, watching Betsy and Tracy's plane take off for London.  Eryn sighed sadly, watching them depart, just as she did an hour previous when her grandmother's plane left. 

"Well," the Asian girl said theatrically. "Guess you're stuck with us, girlfriend."

"Yeah," she answered, rolling her eyes.  "I'm suffering, let me tell you…"

Rhane sighed.  "I'm gonnae miss 'em."  She looked at Kitty, who was teaching Nell one of those clapping games that all schoolgirls did in boredom.  Jamie was watching like a hawk, trying to see who would mess up first.  "Is your Gran gonnae send ye your clothes an' stuff?"

Eryn nodded.  "Before school starts."  She scratched her shoulder carefully, the scabs itching horrendously as they followed Logan out to the X-Van.  "I can't wait – I'm running out of clothes."

Hearing her, Kitty grinned from behind at the same time Jubilee did.  "You know what that means…"

"Shopping trip!"

Rogue, in hearing range, groaned. _Why me?  Why *us*?_

Eryn and Jean, both noting her expression, smiled.

"C'mon," Jean teased.  "It won't be so bad."

Rogue snorted.  "I'll stay home."

"No way," Eryn said.  "Do they have a Hot Topic? [3]"

Rogue grinned wryly.  "Surprisingly, yeah. Where do ya think I get most of my clothes, huh?"

Eryn shrugged.  "Well, I gotta have someone to come with me, don't I?"

Rogue sighed in mock defeat.  "Fine – twist my arm, why don't ya?"

"Can me an' Jamie come?" Nell piped up from, unsurprisingly, between Kurt and Evan.  Despite her first reaction to the fuzzy Teutonic, she had been known to latch on to the furry goofball like a safety line. She was also seen constantly with Kitty, Evan, or Jamie, who was closest to her age.  "I'd like to go to the bookstore."

Ororo listen to the chatter fade into the background, smiling serenely. The X-men were, whether they realized it or not, a family, and for better or worse, had received two new family members.

And if the laughter in the van was any indication, no one cared a jot.

_______________

[1] reference to Asteroid M (I think) and how Magneto apparently experimented on him as a baby.

[2] phrase in the South – has the same connotation as "Death warmed over" or, as Nemain would say, "Rode hard and put up wet."

[3] Seriously, one of the best stores ever.  Tagged as a freak/goth place, but it's cool. Has all sorts of stuff – including Care Bears stuff and merchandise from other old cartoons and some animes. 

^.^ - whew! Chapter 2 finished! Finally! *throws confetti in the air*  YAY!

Next part: Part the Third – School starts, Eryn meets the Brotherhood, and has her first Danger Room session a'la Logan. It doesn't help that one of the boys at Bayville High has decided to make life hell, either….


	3. School Haze

Here's the beginning of Chapter 3 - disclaimers apply.  Enjoy. :)

Sorry, but I had a bit of trouble getting this one out, and compared to Chapters One and Two, it's a doozy – it just didn't want to end, bugger it…

~Klutz~ 

  
  
  
Part the Third: The One Where School Starts  
  
  
{Xavier Institute - 2:37 AM aka bumblefuck} 

  
  
Kurt glared at the rec room's window, through which lightning, rain, and wind-tossed trees could be seen. Curled in a ball that only a contortionist could achieve and would probably make Scott wince if he saw, he watched the storm through eyes that refused to focus due to sleep deprivation, huddled in the blanket he liberated clean from the laundry, shivering in the A/C despite his fur and the blanket.   
  
_Why, oh why are people destined for nightmares the Sunday night before school starts? Oh wait...that's just *me*..._ Now glowering internally at himself, he didn't notice that he was rubbing his ankles and feet subconsciously, where there were faint burn scars underneath his cerulean fur. In his head he could still hear the screaming, feel the heat from the flames, cough as his lungs filled with acrid smoke...   
  
A gloved hand clapped onto his shoulder. "Insomnia?"   
  
He yipped and whirled around to face his sister, uncharacteristically bare-faced and grinning, and as a result, he stared at her, agog and stupefied.   
  
Rogue snickered. "You oughta see the look on your face."   
  
He glowered. "Charming, I'm sure." His head tilted. "Why are you up?"   
  
A raised eyebrow. "Why are you?"   
  
He exhaled, sitting back in the couch again. "Point." He felt the furniture move as she plopped down next to him, leaning on the opposite arm. They sat in companionable silence until...   
  
"Kitty was talking in her sleep. Weird shit, too - about Lance with a jack-o-lantern on his head and dancing, cabbages and armadillos. I don't think she's ever actually *seen* an armadillo." She could tell he shook silently in laughter, because the couch moved with him. "It's not that funny - she's loud. And obnoxious. Downright chatty. Asleep, awake - it's all the same." Smiling in spite of her lack of sleep, she hit his foot with her sock-clad one. "Spill it, bro - why y'up?"   
  
By the weight of the air, she could tell he instantly sobered. "Nightmares," he whispered, and it was so low that she barely heard him.   
  
"Ah," she said, and that was the end of it. Both siblings sat on the couch, watching the storm rage outside until a noise in the kitchen both put them on their guard.   
  
Rogue indicated silence then motioned for him to follow her. He nodded, shedding the blanket, and followed her out into the hallway, both of them creeping toward the large kitchen. After a muted crash and what sounded like someone hopping on one foot, there was muffled cursing in a mix of German and Japanese.   
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Rogue turned the corner. "Eryn! *What* are you doin' at bumblefuck in the morning?"   
  
The empath, clad in sweatpants and a t-shirt Kurt dimly recognized as Bobby's because the slogan was "When Hell freezes over!" with snowflakes, grinned sheepishly as she picked up the mug that had smashed her foot when she dropped it. "Made hot chocolate - want any?"   
  
Kurt nodded enthusiastically as Rogue shrugged. "Sure, why not. As long as it's with syrup and milk - that powder crap sinks to the bottom and gets gritty."   
  
Eryn snorted, grabbing three mugs and a bag of marshmallows, tossing the candy on the table, as well as a plastic spice jar of ground cinnamon. Filling them, she set them on the table, popping a marshmallow in hers.   
  
"Cheers."   
  
"So," Kurt said when he had swallowed. "Why are you up?"   
  
She sighed, staring into her beverage, before answering, seemingly measuring her words.  "Sometimes my walls come down when I sleep deeply enough, so my empathy is open. When people have nightmares or sleep fitfully, it can wake me up if the emotional signature is strong enough." She shrugged, a bit embarrassed.   
  
Kurt froze. "Do you ever...um...*see* what people dream?" He scratched the back of his head, projecting nonchalance.   
  
Her grey eyes narrowed in speculation over the rim of her mug. "It depends on if the nightmare is strong enough." She set the cup down, eyes sympathetic. "Usually what I see is so fractured that I don't understand it."   
  
He grunted in his throat in acquiescence, staring at the tabletop. "I've always wondered why Jean never wakes up."   
  
Rogue shrugged. "Maybe her shields can't drop."   
  
Eryn nodded. "She probably made them that way for when she sleeps or needs to block everything - she's had more practice than I. Then again, she's a telepath, so she's working to block thoughts and dreams and such. A person can hide what they think, but rarely can they hide what they feel."   
  
"That sounded textbook." Rogue smirked in humor.   
  
She shrugged. "Probably was." Taking a gulp of her cocoa, she choked when Kitty phased through the wall, yawning.   
  
"Hey, like - any of that left?"   
  
"Stove." Eryn managed to gasp, coughing when Kurt whacked her between the shoulder blades.   
  
Kitty yawned again, shaking her head as she filled herself a mug. "I had some weird dream, where Lance was like, doing the tango with a jack-o-lantern on his head, while throwing cabbages and yelling about armadillos. I've never *seen* an armadillo!"   
  
Kurt choked and Rogue snorted, nearly shooting cocoa out of her nose. Returning the favor, Eryn whacked the Teutonic on his back.   
  
_Told you_, Rogue mouthed to her brother, who shook, concealing laughter.   
  
Eryn ignored the siblings, choosing to look levelly at Kitty instead. "Interesting." She pushed the marshmallows over to the younger mutant. "More sugar!"   
  
Kitty grinned. "You need all you can get - I overheard Logan telling the Professor that he's making you run a sim..." she looked at the clock, "this morning before school to 'test your meddle' apparently."   
  
Eryn groaned, head sinking to the tabletop. "I am *so* dead..."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{5 AM - aka *still* bumblefuck}   
  
Logan grinned evilly to himself as he threw open the door to the Empath's bedroom, thereby disturbing everyone else who was rooming in the same corridor. It was the first day of school, they needed to get up early, it was pissing down rain outside - *lovely* weather for a run - *and* he got a chance to be utterly sadistic, making the newest Xman, Lightwing, run his latest sim in the Danger Room.   
  
"Rise and shine everybody! *Rise* and *shine*!"   
  
Eryn grimaced, cracking one eye open. She had finally gotten to sleep an hour before, despite the visions of fire dancing in her head...   
  
"Die." The comment lost its effect, as her pillow decided to take up residency in front of her mouth.   
  
Sam and Rhane appeared at her doorway with Jamie in tow. She could vaguely hear Nell ask Evan what was going on.   
  
"Whassit?" Sam managed past a yawn.  Seeing him do so set off a chain reaction in the others, all of them yawning as well.   
  
"Why are we all up at 5 in the fucking morning?" Ray grouched crossly, scratching his side through the dirty t-shirt he was wearing.   
  
Kurt groaned, seeing the sadistic and maniacal look on Wolverine's face. _Oh Gott, not *again*..._   
  
"Lissenup, kids - we're going on a run this morning, *outside*" he said, smirking at their looks of disbelief as thunder roared in said place, "and then the Pixie here is goin' to run my new sim while the rest of ya do yoga with Storm. Capiche?" Seeing them all stock still, staring, and agog, his smirk widened. "Good. Meet me on the foyer in five minutes." At Amara's muffled indignation, he simply held up a hand. "Three for you, Princess - seems you need a head start."   
  
As the teenagers filed to their rooms, grumbling about the injustice of it all, Eryn was finally coherent enough to comment.   
  
"*Pixie?* I'm PIXIE? What the hell..."   
  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Wringing rainwater out of his clothes, Scott shivered. Looking around, he saw his teammates do the same, while alternately sneezing, shivering, or coughing. Storm had taken one look at them all and cancelled the yoga session out of pity, telling them to shower and get ready for breakfast.   
  
"I *hope* it includes coffee," muttered Jubilee, as she trudged down the hall, making squelching noises on the floor. "Wolf-man must die," she swore, glaring at her battered high-tops.   
  
"The injustice of the stupid peasant - making *me* run before all of *you*. I am a - "   
  
"Ja, ja - Princess of Nova Roma. We know." Kurt forced a shiver on his skin to force water out of his fur. Amara shrieked as she felt the water come off of him.   
  
"Stupid *peasant*!"   
  
"Can it," Scott muttered. About to enter his room, he frowned when he saw Kurt, Rogue, Kitty, and a few others head in another direction. "Where are you guys going?"   
  
Rogue looked at him, propping a fist on her hip, the glowering effect ruined by the fact that water was dripping off of her nose. "Are ya kiddin' Slim?"   
  
"Danger Room - no way are we missing this," Bobby said, an evil smirk crossing his face.   
  
"Totally."   
  
"Ja."   
  
"Absolutely, dude."   
  
Scott waved them on as Jean looked at the others in chargrin. "Fine, fine - just be in time for breakfast."   
  
"Aye aye, mein fearless leader." The fuzzy mutant snapped off a salute.   
  
"Shut up, Kurt."   
  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
"Powers or no powers?" Eryn asked nonchalantly, internally glaring at the metal insides of the Danger Room.  From the stories she had heard about the training facility, she didn't exactly know what to expect, just that it was nothing enjoyable.  Still slightly uncomfortable in her new uniform, she rolled on the balls of her feet nervously.   
  
In the observation room, Wolverine smirked. "Use all ya got, Pixie. This is a defensive sim - the point is to last as long as possible without 'dying'."   
  
"Joy." She crossed her arms. "Are we gonna start this thing or what?"   
  
In reply, a low hum started, causing the hair on her neck to stand on end.   
  
"Guess that's a yes."   
  
Suddenly the room sprung to life, attacking her with a ferocity she only saw in movies where the point was characters blowing shit up. Snapping to focus, she reached for a spark of her power, using it to give her body more drive, her eyes turning a lighter shade of grey as a result.   
  
A dark thought trickled into her brain. _This is going to be *so* much fun...ha. right..._   
  
As throwing stars and other projectiles were spit out by the walls, it was all she could do to flip, roll, and dodge without getting hit. Other things came out of the walls - guns, cannons, lasers, and pits in the floor. She managed to evade them all, nearly killing herself too many times to count. Her shoulder stung, getting its first good workout since she had healed, and sweat trickled down her back and into her face. Her muscles already screamed at her from the run earlier that morning, and as she ducked, dodged, and rolled, she swore she was going to do something particularly nasty to Wolverine's breakfast.   
  
~*~   
  
"Whoa," Jamie said, watching the spectacle below.   
  
"Ditto, man. Hey - you guys sure she's never trained before?"   
  
Without turning, Wolverine answered Jubilee. "Her aunt told me how much she has been trained - it's quite a bit. Not as much as some of you have been, but enough to at least last twenty minutes in this sim."   
  
Kitty gasped as Eryn bent backwards, avoiding knives that flew at her face.   
  
"So what's her codename?" Rhane asked curiously.   
  
"Lightwing."   
  
"At least know the silver wing-looking things on her uniform make sense." Bobby said, studying the silver design that reached from the sternum to the shoulder.   
  
They winced as she stumbled and fell, a laser having targeted her knee. Grimacing, she rolled to her feet.   
  
"Ouch. That looked like it hurt."   
  
"No shit, Sherlock."   
  
Wolverine glared at Ray. "Watch the language, Sparky."   
  
Running at the wall with a rather large throwing star chasing her, she vaulted off of the wall, flipping around to land on her feet before it ricochet, making her duck. Losing her concentration, she yipped when a laser shot her in the chest, making her skin feel all tingly, and she fell flat on her back, not getting up.   
  
The sim died down, everything – including the projectiles in midair – fading into the monotonousness of the steel room again.   
  
"Time!" Kurt yelled.   
  
"Twenty three and fifty seven," Rogue replied.   
  
"Awright kid - you're done," Wolverine said over the comm. As Eryn gave thumbs up, still not moving and spread-eagled on the floor of the Danger Room, he turned to the others.   
  
"Don't you have school to get ready for?"   
  
"Yeah, like, going now!"   
  
"Yep." 

"Ta, Logan…"  
  
"We were just leaving..."   
  
"Ja, Herr Logan, just passing through..."   
  
With a lot of nervous laughter as Wolverine glowered at them all, they managed to escape without having to run the sim themselves.   
  
All in all, a successful morning. 

  
  
~*~

_It used to be, in dreams past, that the water he was standing on was murky and muddy. Now it just seemed grey, but clear at the same time, like a sheet of glass lying on top of stone. It rippled as the rain fell and the wind tossed his soaking hair across his face, where it stuck in clumps to his forehead and he shivered as the water soaked through his duster and pajamas, making the clothing stick to his skin. Out of curiosity, he reached down and touched the water, feeling his fingers sink through to hit concrete. __  
  
A giant clap of thunder made him look up in startlement, and his eyes widened. Whenever he dreamed, the street had always been abandoned and empty, almost lonesome as the rain fell down and soaked everything. Now, there were people standing at one end of the street, in a line, as if waiting for something. But that isn't what startled him.   
  
They were all there, in a line, some standing, some leaning on others, some completely laid out on the ground. Most were bleeding. They all wore some kind of black spandex suit, like a military uniform. Some carried weapons, others were unarmed. They all stared straight ahead in horror, and it took him a moment to realize they weren't staring at him, but beyond him.   
  
Whirling around he saw...nothing. Well, some pretty heavy fog, that was shooting huge lightning bolts and seemed to be eating the asphalt like acid, but he saw no one. That is, until some guy walked *out* of the fog. He looked like a vampire, skin pale as death with hair and eyes black as ink. His eyes were, in fact, opaque black, with no pupil or white. He wore all black, his cloak billowing around him like a villain from some medieval tale, carrying in his hand an enormous broadsword that looked like it could cleave marble in two without a scratch. [1]   
  
The man's gaze froze him in place, as if he had the power to paralyze with his eyes alone. Without looking, he felt other people stand next to him, as if they were the last rank in an infantry already destroyed that was simply waiting for that last attack that would kill them all. Looking to one side, he saw a girl with black hair and grey eyes, a man with steel claws coming out of his hands, a roguish male holding a glowing card, another holding a fireball, a man made completely of steel, and a blue-skinned woman with red hair that vaguely looked like old Principal Darkholme. Looking to the other side, what he saw surprised him most, almost shocking him into wakefulness. Jean Grey, Pietro Maximoff, Rogue, Kitty Pryde, a demon that vaguely looked like Kurt Wagner, and another sullen-faced girl with short black hair that held a strong resemblance to Pietro. He knew without looking that there were others behind him.   
  
He only knew most of them from school - in fact, Jean had been in his American History class the year previous, and despite his apparent attitude, she had treated him like any other of her friends. Looking at his dream-self, she smiled, green eyes serious. Feeling someone grasp his hand, he turned and saw the grey-eyed girl. She didn't look at him, choosing instead to face their opponent, every inch of her form radiating resolution and grim determination.   
  
He wasn't an idiot. He knew the Institute kids were mutants. He had seen the battles and the powers. Strangely enough, it seems everyone else didn't, and whoever seemed to be getting close enough to make the connection simply forgot like it was nothing, returning to normal. But hey, their secret was their secret and was no business of his.   
  
He couldn't exactly say anything after all - his own brother was a mutant. But he'd be damned if his little brother was going to get pulled into some Institute vs. Brotherhood shit that was pointless and absolutely futile. Besides, the Institute kids and the Brotherhood were just like any other teenagers - who was he to deny them normalcy?   
  
Shaken back to the present moment by Jean grasping his other hand, he looked forward at their foe. The man, looking up, pinned him with a look that was the equivalent of shooting an arrow.   
  
From an English longbow. [2]   
  
Gasping and stumbling backwards, he fell._   
  
  
  
  
And hit the floor.   
  
With the sunlight across his eyes and the floorboards cool on his back, he exhaled quickly, sheets tangled around his legs. _Way to go, klutzoid. Falling in your dream and *out* of your bed. How cliche is that?_   
  
"Matt!" Anwen Reynolds ran into her oldest son's room, concerned. "Matthew! Are you alright?"   
  
Groaning, Matt untangled himself with slight disgust at his notorious lack of coordination, blue-grey eyes bloodshot and gritty. "Fine, fine...just *peachy*."   
  
"Don't mouth off with me, boy!" Her brows snapped together, then she gentled, giggling slightly at his ruffled appearance, sitting on his floor, bedsheets around him like a cloud. "You'd better hurry - I don't want you tardy for your first day and you need to drop Adam off before you go to school."   
  
"Yeah yeah - I know." Getting up, he looked out the window in startlement. "Did it rain last night?"   
  
She looked at him curiously. "Yes it did - a rather large storm if I do say so myself. The power went out for about forty-five minutes last night."   
  
"Huh." Already his dream was slipping, and his mind was grasping at any and all details it could. All he was left with was rain, shadows, falling, and a pair of determined grey eyes. Or were they blue? Or green?   
  
Damn. He'd forgotten again.   
  
Cursing his memory, he padded to the shower, unenthusiastically preparing for the first day of his senior year.   
  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


  
"Welcome to Bayville High for everyone new, and welcome back returning students. I trust you all had a good summer and are now ready to work hard this year." Several deadpan "Wahoo's" were heard.   
  
Eryn snorted. "Enthusiastic, isn't he?" Next to her, Evan snickered.   
  
Principal Kelly, standing at the podium looked like he would much rather be somewhere else, and was in fact stating his speech like he was trying to kill them from boredom.   
  
"I hope we can all work together, and at least *attempt* to follow the rules. No pranks, correct dress code, no fights, no...."   
  
Having tuned him out, Bobby turned to look at his upperclassmen housemates, ignoring Roberto and Ray's cheerful banter. "Is he always like this?"   
  
"He has it in for us Institute kids - *and* the Brotherhood." Kurt whispered back. "Not that I'm complaining about the last one, but..."   
  
They all glanced over at where Kitty was sitting and talking to Lance, while trying to ignore Todd and Pietro. Blob was sitting somewhere on the floor, having been too heavy for the bleachers, and Tabitha was off flirting with some random jock.   
  
"So *that's* the Brotherhood?" Eryn grimaced. "They don't look so tough to me."   
  
It was Scott's turn to grimace. "They're trouble enough when they need to be."   
  
Spying Rogue, she nudged Jean and motioned. "Who's that with Rogue?"   
  
"Risty," the redhead whispered back, a discernable emotion in her eyes, one Eryn recognized as distrust.   
  
"You don't trust her?"   
  
Jean jumped, startled, before answering. "There's just...something about her that - well, to use Rhane's phraseology - rubs my fur the wrong way."   
  
"Ah."   
  
Kelly droned on. "...no sharing lockers, no alcohol, and certainly no drugs, as well as..."   
  
Rhane turned to Jubilee and Sam. "He's a bit daft, isn't he?"   
  
"Better believe it - Kelly's crazy," Evan said, glaring in Pietro's direction.   
  
And that means no using powers or mentioning our mutant status in public.   
  
Yes, Jean The new freshmen [3] chorused in stereo, their sarcasm littering the tone of their mind-voices.   
  
"...and I hope we can all cooperate and have an excellent year. Now, everyone report to their homerooms to receive your schedules. The first bell has been delayed for this and will ring in half and hour." At that, he stepped down and a cheer rose in the gym.   
  
"Dankeshoen Gott," Kurt muttered under his breath.   
  
"Ditto." Eryn bent to tie her shoelace, cursing her lack of courage to not care about her scars and wear something cooler. The long sleeves of her shirt were starting to stifle her in the late summer heat.   
  
"C'mon," Kurt said, standing next to Rogue. "We'll show you to your homeroom so you don't get lost."   
  
"Thanks." She looked around, brow wrinkled in criticism. With a sigh, she started to follow. _Hello Bayville High..._   
  
Making sure her walls were locked tight, she followed the siblings through the crowd of teenagers.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  


"What have you got?"   
  
Eryn switched schedules with Scott, staring at the senior's roster. "No Short Day [4] for you?"   
  
He shook his head, still studying her schedule while Kurt teased Kitty behind them and Rogue and Evan compared schedules themselves.   
  
"World History?" Scott looked at her, one russet eyebrow raised over his shades.   
  
She shrugged. "I took American History last year - my old guidance counselor took liberties with my schedule."   
  
"Let me see!" Kurt snatched the piece of paper from Scott. "Yes! You've got Biology II and free fifth period with me."  He grinned.  "This will be fun, I think."  
  
Grinning into his holographic face, she propped a hand on her hip. "So what exactly do you New Yorkers do on free period here? And why just fifth and sixth periods?"   
  
Evan snorted. "Study hall is popular - a lot of us, like K-man, go to the gym, because we're allowed to use it."   
  
Kitty nodded. "Some also go to the band and chorus rooms to practice." She grinned at her schedule. "Calculus! Yes!"   
  
Rogue's nose wrinkled. "Have at the math, Kit. I'll stick to Drama, thanks all the same."   
  
Ignoring them, Scott answered the second half of her question. "If it was seventh, you could just go home. And too many "Academic" classes take place in the morning."   
  
Eryn grimaced. "That's stupid."   
  
Kurt opened his mouth to respond with a crack, but was interrupted by a crash in the hallway that made everyone pause.   
  
"Watch where the hell you're going, Reynolds!"   
  
"You ran into me Alvers! Get the fuck out of my face!"   
  
Rogue winced. "Matt sounds *pissed*."   
  
Evan grimaced. "I can't believe you actually talk to that guy, Rogue. He's a total jerk."   
  
"How do you know? Have you actually talked to him?"   
  
Spyke's expression grew sheepish. "No…"   
  
"Then shut it."   
  
Eryn glanced down the hall, spying the two boys who were arguing. One was Kitty's boyfriend, Lance, one of the Brotherhood. The other was a boy of about eighteen, nearly six feet tall, with short cropped light brown hair, a slightly angular face, and a lean frame that was emphasized by the monochrome of his wardrobe, including the knee-length black duster he wore.   
  
Tilting her head to the side, she studied him curiously. He seemed familiar, but she couldn't place where she had seen him.   
  
"Matt's alright - he's friends with Jean." Scott said. "He just tends to stay to himself."   
  
Eryn smirked. "A loner?"   
  
"Of sorts."   
  
The argument was escalating to fist-fight proportions, both boys pushing each other and cocking fists back, and since no one seemed inclined to stop it, Eryn huffed before storming toward the boys, shrugging off Kurt's sudden grasp on her arm and Scott's hiss to stop, what was she thinking?   
  
Just as she stepped between them and moved to push them apart, she had just the sucky timing to catch Lance's fist in her solar plexus. Her breath left her in a whoosh, and she dropped to one knee, windpipe threatening to close.   
  
_I *cannot* believe I wasn't prepared for that! Aunt Erde...no strike that...*Wolverine* is going to kill me._   
  
Seeing Lance jump backwards in shock before stuttering an apology did nothing to improve her mood.   
  
Someone grasped her shoulders and made her sit down on the floor, before forcing her to straighten her spine.   
  
"Stretch your hands over your head and breathe deeply. Are you alright?" The voice was between Kurt's deep tenor and Scott's baritone, and slightly musical, at least to her ear. She did as she was instructed, turning to look, and finding herself caught in volatile blue grey eyes. Shocked out of her stupor, she nodded.   
  
"I'm alright." She sighed as the anger around her started to fade, replaced with concern, a bit of disappointment from the students, and slight guilt from Lance. She glowered, recognizing the thought behind *that* emotion. He hadn't meant to hit a *girl*. She struggled to her feet, glaring hot liquid death at the Brotherhood leader before dusting herself off.   
  
"Good." Matt turned with a glare at Lance, before stalking off without nary a backward glance. As all of them turned to look at Lance, they missed when he stumbled over his own feet with a curse at the end of the hallway.   
  
As Lance left with Kitty in tow, undoubtedly towards their first classes, Evan nudged the Empath, smirking at her shell-shocked expression. "At least we know now that you can take a hit."   
  
Ignoring the jibe, she smirked. "So *that* was Matt Reynolds? He didn't seem like a jerk to me."   
  
"Shaddup. I already admitted I didn't know him."   
  
All conversation was halted as the bell rang with enough resonance to make Kurt wince with his sensitive hearing. Grabbing Eryn's wrist, he started to drag her down the hallway. "C'mon, or we'll be late for Biology, and Herr Roberts is strict with the tardy rules."   
  
She rolled her eyes as the Elf dragged her to their first class, stomach still aching.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

If the morning was bad, lunch was even worse.   Spying all of her housemates across the cafeteria, Eryn walked up and slammed her books on the table, startling Scott, Evan, Rhane, and Roberto, before looking straight at Evan, a nearly pissed off expression on her face.

"No, Spyke – you were right.  Matt Reynolds *is* a jerk."

With that, she sat with a huff and extracted her lunch from her bag, in no way even thinking that morning of trusting cafeteria food, her grey eyes thunderous and snapping.

Sam, carrying both his and Rhane's lunches, sat next to the lupine girl before whispering, "What has her panties in a wad?"[5] He passed Rhane her lunchtray.

"They are in a wad *because*," Eryn snapped, popping the tab on her Dr. Pepper viciously before making her voice syrupy sweet, "widdle Mattie Reynolds is a *Stupid.* *Freaking.* *Asshole.*"

She banged her fist on the table several times.  I didn't do anything, but at least it made her feel better. 

Evan leaned in to whisper conspiratorially to Scott.  "I think someone's hitting the gym to work out some aggression when we get home."

Scott snorted into his milk.

"Hey guys," Kitty said as she, Kurt, and Rogue sat down with Ray, Jubilee and the other freshman mutants.

Kurt smirked at the Empath while devouring his lunch.  Swallowing, he turned to her.

"Nicht ein Wort. Nicht ein *freaking* Wort…," [6]she mumbled, glaring at her sandwich.

With a grin, he shrugged nonchalantly before turning back to his food.  "Ich bin sicher Sie passende Rache schließlich werden finden…"[7].

She smirked evilly.  "*Ja.*"

The new mutants had watched the German conversation like people watch tennis…eyes snapping from one to the other, confusion evident on all faces.  The older mutants ignored it with the ease of long practice.

Everyone was quiet, eating, and Eryn began to fidget.  Then tap the floor with her foot.  Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore.

"He just said a comment in Biology and it got under my skin, 's all."

Guzzling milk like there was no tomorrow, Evan looked inquisitively at her.  "And that was…?"

She mumbled under her breath and everyone leaned closer.

"What was that, sugar?"  Rogue asked, smirk tugging at her dark lips.

Crossing her arms in irritation, Eryn glared at the tabletop.  "He said, 'I'm surprised you actually *took* that hit, seeing as how you're a *girl* and all…'"

All of the boys, except Kurt (who had been there), winced.

Rogue, taking a sip of her soda, raised an eyebrow.  "Did ya hit him?"

"Almost.  He's lucky I didn't make him cry like a five-year old girl.  I have to pretend *not* to be a mutant, right?"

Scott smirked.  "Affirmative."

Everyone groaned and the X-men leader was shoved with many a "Stuff it, Mr. Military!"

They had no idea they were being watched.  Not malevolently, but curiously.

Matt Reynolds, across the cafeteria and over his book at the table he claimed by himself in the corner, looked at the group of mutants.  

_Why do I feel as if I *know* them?  Not like a peer, but more like a comrade?  Fuck, my head hurts…_  
  
Lost in thought, he jumped when Jean Grey slammed her lunch tray down on the table. The redhead's green eyes were sparking in anger.   
  
He held his hands up defensively. "Okay. So I *did* have to have a sarcastic comment at her expense. I'm sorry."   
  
Jean's brow furrowed, confused. "What?"   
  
Realizing she apparently didn't know why her new housemate was out for his blood, he shrugged, expression all innocence. "Uh...nothing. What's up?"   
  
Surprisingly, she growled in total annoyance. "Nothing - can I eat lunch with you today?" Honestly, Duncan had pissed her off, she was getting a headache, and Matt's mind was locked up tighter than the Pentagon, so there was no stray projection, which made him the quietest person to be around at this moment in time.   
  
He grinned wryly, still looking at his novel. "Well, seeing as how I have so many people fighting to sit with me..."   
  
Looking at the empty table in amusement, Jean chuckled. "Right. Must be your animal magnetism."   
  
He shrugged, turning a page. "Yes, yes - I am Bayville High's chick magnet."   
  
Surprisingly, Jean glowered. "No - that's Duncan." With that, she sat down in a huff.   
  
"Whatsa matter, Jeannie? Jock got you down?"   
  
"Smart ass." Suddenly grinning, Duncan's cheerleader flirting escapades forgotten for the moment, she smirked as she opened her milk carton. "I see you've endeared yourself to my newest housemate."   
  
He groaning internally, he opted to just shrug nonchalantly. "Well, you know me - I open my mouth and some things just jump out - I can't control it."   
  
"Uh huh."   
  
"Hey Reynolds..."   
  
Matt looked up and glared as if he was annoyed that they had interrupted his reading, but nodded to each in turn. "Alvers. Maximoff. Tolensky."   
  
"I've got a bone to pick with you," Lance growled, glower on his face. The entire cafeteria went silent, watching the exchange.   
  
"Just a bone?"   
  
"Look, I'm fed up with your shit. Today it went too far. I hit a girl because of you, after you had the balls to run into me and not apologize."   
  
Matt held his hands up defensively. "Hey, not my fault you have bad aim *and* that I'm the only one of us *with* balls." A low 'Ohh..' was heard from the other students. "Besides, it's her fault if she decides to be a Good Samaritan and gets hit for the effort."   
  
Jean mentally slapped her forehead as she felt Eryn's glare.   
  
"That's it, asshole. You and me, after school."   
  
"But you haven't met my mom yet..." Despite himself, Pietro snorted, trying not to laugh.   
  
Lance's face turned red from trying to keep his volatile temper in check. "I'm serious, Reynolds. We finish this today."   
  
"Okay, chap - I'll met ya behind the OK corral by that there oak tree and we'll have a grand 'ol shoot out..."   
  
"I'm gonna kick your ass," Lance snarled before spinning on his heel and walking away, Pietro and Todd in his wake.   
  
Matt sighed. "Well, it's a job, but someone has to do it." Picking up his book, he glanced up when he felt Jean's gaze. "What?"   
  
"You're incorrigible."   
  
A smirk. "I try."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you have a five of spades?"   
  
Nell, taking another spoonful of chocolate ice cream, considered her cards before shaking her head at Jamie. "Nope - go fish." Her first day of school had been fun, but when she wasn't in classes, she had stuck to the only person she knew - Jamie - like a small blonde burr. Now at home, they were eating ice cream and playing card games, waiting for the older mutants to get home.   
  
Jamie was just glad he wasn't the youngest anymore, as Nell was two years younger at the age of eleven. He was also extremely grateful that he had learned the art of dodging people. It wouldn't do to accidentally dupe himself in public, after all.   
  
"King of hearts?"   
  
He grinned, shaking his head. "Go fish."   
  
She glowered - having nearly twice as many cards as he - and drew. "Do you have-"   
  
"I can't believe this!"   
  
Both of the younger mutants looked up as Kitty stormed through the foyer and past the rec room to the kitchen. Color was high in her cheeks and her eyes looked positively dangerous.   
  
Putting down his cards, Jamie walked into the kitchen, Nell behind him. They looked at the others as they all trudged in, expressions ranging from annoyance to amusement to downright laughter.   
  
"What's going on?"   
  
Jubilee, grinning, slung an arm over Jamie's shoulders. "Not much Jimbo - just that Kitty's boyfriend has detention. *A lot* of it."   
  
His eyebrows rose. "Avalanche has detention?" His tone indicated that someone point out why this was bad, as he had never met Lance, and from what the others told him, he really wouldn't want to.   
  
Kitty exhaled sharply, obviously trying to calm down. "I'm not saying that Matt's a jerk - "   
  
"*I* am," Eryn muttered darkly, tossing her bookbag down with a huff.   
  
"- after all it is *both* of their faults that, like, they have detention from now until, like, October..."   
  
"Guess they *did* have a 'grand 'ol shoot out'," Rogue said with a smirk.  A couple of the others snickered.   
  
Groaning, Jean held her head. "Matt has a black eye and Lance's nose is broken. Why must men always prove themselves with their fists?"   
  
Kurt let the chance for a sarcastic comment pass as Scott rolled his eyes. "I'm going to the Danger Room. Anyone up for a sim?"   
  
Several went with the X-men leader, while others went to either sleep or do homework, or simply just enjoy their free time.   
  
"Well, I'm going to the yoga room to zen if anyone needs me." Eryn said before stalking off.   
  
"She's *still* mad?" Kurt said in disbelief, watching her go.   
  
"Obviously," Rogue said, picking up her books. "I'm going to the library."   
  
Nell and Jamie both looked at the Elf and Jean. "What's Eryn mad about?"   
  
Kurt cleared his throat nervously looking at Jean. "Well...ah..."   
  
Jean shrugged eloquently. "Boys will be boys and all that," she said, turning with a wry smile. "Especially when they think certain girls are attractive."   
  
The elf looked at her with wide eyes, dark because of his holo. "Was? What are you talking about? Matt made a jibe this morning, he didn't *flirt* with her!"   
  
Jean started to walk off in the direction Scott and some of the others had taken, still smiling. "If you say so."   
  
Looking at Nell and Kurt, Jamie grimaced. "Are girls always that hard to figure out?"   
  
Nell giggled as Kurt grimaced. "Ja, and they always will be, I'm afraid."   
  
"Great. Just perfect. I think I finally understand *why* I'm glad I'm only thirteen." Jamie turned to Nell. "Challenge you to a game of Crazy Eights?"   
  
She grinned. "Sure!"   
  
Kurt watched them walk back to the rec room with a resigned sigh. "I don't think I'll *ever* understand women."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
End of Part the Third.   
  
Next time - Part the Fourth - The One With All the Candy (And bats, and vampires, and demons, and werewolves...). It's the week of Halloween, and fun abounds in Bayville, including the Halloween dance and enough costumes to drive everyone crazy – besides, we finally get to see some actual plot!  YAY!   
  
Up next - I'm working on Upload Two for "Rebirth" and the next part of my entry to Scrib's JTWYA challenge "Angels". Hopefully, have something up soon. ^.^  
  


Later! :D 

~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

Woo – lotsa footnotes!  Sorry 'bout that *sweatdrop*.  But, here they are: 

[1] Clash of the Titans reference.   
  
[2] English longbows have enough tension that a bowman could release an arrow and it would pierce *through* armor to the skin underneath. It was one of the reasons the English were doing so well in the Hundred Year's war before the French got Joan of Arc, thus becoming more patriotic, thus actually fighting for something they believe and winning. long note...sorry..   
  
[3] Freshmen - in the American school system, that is ninth grade, the first year of high school.

  
[4] Some schools allow Seniors to take Short Day, where they basically just take whatever classes they have left to graduate, leaving early. Most schools require that seniors schedule at least four or five classes.

[5] Phrase in the South (I think…)  Means the same thing as "Knickers in a twist."

[6]  "Not one word.  Not one *freaking* word…."

[7]  And in reply:  "I'm sure you'll find suitable revenge eventually…"


	4. Author's Note

Okay, a *really* long author's note for everyone.  After I started "Rebirth", I noticed that "Awoken" was not as I had originally seen it in my mind, at least in the first chapter.  I have a feeling that it moved entirely too fast, but that could be just me. I also know that there was a big problem with my editing for part one, because the footnotes are off and it looks all mishmosh, which makes me cringe when I see it.  Sorry to say so, but it does.

So, in light of that, I may have to delete this story, revise chapter one, and repost it, taking into consideration suggestions for improvement.  I know this fic has OC's in it – I am well aware of that.  However, in no way are they Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu's. If they were, I would flame myself. 

I was hoping that I could get some suggestions for improvement from readers, because for some reason, there's just something wrong with it, and I can't figure out what it is.  It bugs me. 

However, any and all revisions may have to wait until Upload Three of "Rebirth" is up, for which I have to wait for 'Nutter's site to come back up again, as I was stupid and didn't save the installments I had.  Yes, I can be a moron, but I'm only human.  I also realized I was being slightly – if unconsciously - rude in not acknowledging reviewers for "Rebirth", so either I will at the next Upload, or simply tack it to Upload Two and repost that part.

Whew…sorry if I'm long winded.  I'm usually not one for long-winded speeches, but I had a lot to say.

Ja-ne, 

Klutz 


End file.
